


As My World Changes, So Do I

by Be_Ve86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Possible smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Ve86/pseuds/Be_Ve86
Summary: This is my version of how Draco and Astoria met and fell in love. It's also about Draco's life after school and how he's coping with the fall of Voldemort and his family.





	1. Hurry!

     Draco turned down the dark corridor inside Knockturn Alley. Work had held him up and now he was in a hurry. These twists and turns were like second nature to him, which was good, because he had too much on his mind to pay attention to the world around him.

  
     He had spent the night at his parents’ home before heading to work. His parents had wanted a word with him, or his father did at least. His mother, Narcissa, seemed unhappy with the topic his father wanted to discuss with him. Why wouldn’t she be? His father wanted to marry him off and treat him like a stud horse until the Malfoy line was secured.

  
     Draco wasn’t surprised by this. His father was adamant that the Malfoy line needed to continue in its pure-blood state. But Draco wondered if he cared enough. Yes, he had been raised to believe that blood purity was of the utmost importance. He had even lost friends as a child because his father found out they were halfbloods or mudbloods. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, before then if he were being honest, he had been rethinking the importance. But Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to say any of this to his father. No, this would be a conversation to have with his mother and even then, he would end up caving to his father’s wishes.

  
     Draco looked up from his contemplations and saw he was nearing the entrance to Diagon Alley already. He sighed and continued on his way, wishing that he could stand up to his family. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing them though. His father and him were starting to get along in a way he never thought possible. It was getting better, but it wasn’t perfect. It would likely never be perfect. There was too much history there. His mother and him were much closer though. They had a long standing agreement that they would meet for tea every Wednesday and he never missed it he could help it.

  
     This agreement was what had him walking through Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. He was to meet his mother at four, sharp. He was early when he arrived in Knockturn Alley, but ministry business had held him up there and now he was running late. He grumbled under his breath at the scores of people milling around Diagon Alley, all seemingly unaware that they were holding up the progress of a Malfoy.

  
     Draco shook his head at this thought. Old teachings taught him that he was a prince among wizards, but his childhood and teenage years had taught him otherwise. He was not a prince. He was just another person in this crowd. His old habits were still trying to peek out as he grumbled and weaved through the crowd. His mother would be so unhappy if he didn’t get to the teashop soon.

  
     Draco was distracted by his thoughts. He didn’t notice the child run in front of him until he tripped over him. Draco fell to his knees after the collision, grabbing the child and holding it to his chest so the child would not fall too. The child screamed and squirmed while Draco tried to regain his balance.

 

     "Mama! Mama!”

     “Hold on, young man. Are you okay?” Draco inquired to the squirming child.

     The child pouted, “No. You hurt my leg! MAMA!”

     The child’s mother came running. Her brown locks were the same shade as the child’s. Her honey colored eyes filled with relief and a fresh wave of anger. “Hyrem Broadlent! Why did you run from me? Please, sir. I’m so sorry for whatever he might have done.”  
Draco smirked at the older woman and released the child. “No harm to me, Madam. But your son said his leg is bothering him.” He straightened his sleeves, unconsciously trying to hide the Death Eater tattoo on his forearm.

  
     The mother bent down, setting her shopping bags down. The child jumped into her arms, sniffling into her shoulder. “Let me see that leg, Dear.”

  
     Draco watched as Ms. Broadlent checked her son over and declared him perfectly fit. She apologized again and the mother and child went on their way. Draco smiled to himself as he watched them leave, the sight reminding him of his own mother.

  
_Shit!_ Draco thought. _I’m going to be even later, now._ Just as he started moving again, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his robes. He turned to see his mother smirking at him.

  
     “Son, you are very tardy,” Narcissa Malfoy commented. Her hair was perfectly pinned into a half-up style his mother preferred. Her dual colored hair curled onto the shoulders of her finely made robes. Her eyes glinted with a repressed smile and Draco smiled broadly. Narcissa returned his smile and Draco tucked her hand under his arm.

  
     “I’m sorry, Mother. Work held me up and then there was a small incident with a child,” Draco said, while leading them off to Rosa Lee Teashop.

     Narcissa chuckled, “I saw said incident. You handled it quite well. You did not get angry like you would have as a child.”

     “I guess I’m changing more and more everyday, Mother,” Draco confided quietly, holding open the door to the tea room.

     “Indeed, you are.”


	2. Discussions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa need to have a conversation. Draco worries that his mother will not understand his reservations. What will she say about Draco and Pansy's relationsip? Will Draco leave tea with a heavy heart or will Narcissa be understanding towards her son?

     Draco’s mother, Narcissa, knew Draco adored the quaint style of Rosa Lee Teabag. It was vastly different from the places his father, Lucius, would take her. With its small, shabby tables and its plethora of small knick-knacks, it was charming in its own unique way. To Draco, it was a haven, as his father would never step foot in a place like this. His mother, however, had no qualms about visiting the shop. She agreed with him about the beauty in the small tea room.

     Narcissa had long ago made a standing reservation at the shop for a table at the back of the room. It was always set up just for them and always held for a two hour block on Wednesdays. The shop owner had argued about holding the table, but his family’s money had quieted the older woman. The back of the shop meant that they were less likely to be noticed and therefore interrupted.

     Draco escorted his mother to their table, pulling out her chair for her and settling her at the table before sitting down himself. He raised his hand to the waitress and she scurried over.

     “Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy, Master Malfoy. Today for Afternoon Tea, we have Gold Tea, Orange Pekoe, Chamomile, and Gunpowder Green Tea, along with our traditional Assam, Darjeerling, Earl Grey, and Lapsang Souchong. Our finger sandwiches include cucumber, egg mayonnaise with cress, and Coronation chicken. We also have our famous scones, with preserves and clotted cream. I’ll make sure to bring the extra scones Master Malfoy enjoys. Is there any other alterations you would like me to make to your tea today?”

     Draco shook his head, “No, that sounds grand. Thank you, Celeste.”

     Narcissa nodded, “Sounds adequate.”

     The waitress nodded and went to grab a tea tray and fresh pot for them. Draco smiled at his mother, noticing how she seemed to relax in the atmosphere of the teashop. This was as much a haven for him as it was for her. Here, she could forget about the woes of being married into the Malfoys and being a Black, Here she could just enjoy tea with her son. He had found that after their first tea together at this shop, his mother had seemed much more relaxed at home as well.

     “It is wonderful to see you today, Mother. I hope everything is well with you and father after the talk we had last night.”

     Narcissa frowned, “It was quite trying to listen to your father talk of your possible nuptials. I understand where the sentiment comes from, but I fear it is too soon for you to be worrying about marriage just yet.”

     Draco nodded, “Yes, I wonder if Father understands my position in this. I hope to someday marry, but I fear Father thinks that Pansy is the one I wish to marry.”

     Narcissa shook her head, “So she is not who you wish to marry? Do you have someone else in mind? Or do you feel as though you need more time?”

     Draco frowned, thinking quickly, “I do not think a marriage between Pansy and I would be beneficial for the family, not healthy for me. She can be a lovely woman, but her bouts of wild jealousy and need for all of my time would end up disastrous for a marriage.”

     “Yes,” Narcissa agreed. “She does seem to have a flare for the dramatic. But her bloodline is pure and she would give me beautiful grandchildren, especially with your lovely features in the mix. Also, she would be quite adequate at teaching them blood purity.”

     Draco felt his face flush. “Beautiful grandchildren aside, is that the kind of marriage you and Father would want for me? A marriage filled with drama, jealousy, and threats of leaving?”

     Narcissa frowned, “No. I for one would like to see you happily married to a young lady of your choosing. A pureblood with a strong family lineage and none of this fickleness over blood heritage.”

     Draco blushed, “I understand, Mother.”

     The waitress returned with their tea and tray and Draco carefully poured tea for his mother and himself. He used the opportunity to think about how he would like to address his mother about his chances of marriage. It’s not that he was opposed to marriage. He just didn’t know if he could find someone that truly complimented him and would make a marriage prospect that his parents would agree to.

     “You seem distracted, Son. Is there something else that is worrying you?”

     “Mother,” Draco replied, slowly. “I worry that the woman I would end up wanting to marrying would not be someone you and Father would want me to marry. I worry that I will never find a woman that would be beneficial to our family. My worries continue about the idea that I will make you both ashamed of me if I told you that blood purity doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.” Draco closed his eyes, waiting anxiously for his mother’s response.

     “My dear son, I understand some of those worries. While I do not agree with the idea that blood purity shouldn’t matter, I can understand that it may not be something you wish to worry about.” Narcissa gently held Draco’s hand, “Let me worry about blood purity. You go out there and see about finding a woman that makes you happy. That is, after you break things off with Ms. Parkinson. It would not due for you to be encumbered with a relationship that is not going anywhere while trying to find a woman to marry.”

     Draco looked into his mother’s blue eyes, shocked at her words. “Yes, Mother. I understand. Thank you for listening to me.”

     “Dearest Draco, you are my only child. I hope that you will find a lovely pureblood bride who will raise your children with the understanding of the philosophy of blood purity. I know you will do your best to find such a bride and you will not fail. I have faith in you, my child.”

     Draco swallowed hard. Maybe this conversation didn’t go as well as he thought. He sat back in his chair, focusing on his tea and small conversation with his mother. His mind was whirling with worries over finding a bride that would appease his mother and father, and also himself.

~*~*~

     Draco left the tea shop with his mother after three hours of conversation. He kissed her cheek and watched her walk away, heading towards Gringotts. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Finding a small alcove, Draco apparated to his flat. He walked through his front door into his living room. It was sparsely decorated. A simple grey couch, two grey and emerald arm chairs, and a black coffee table sat on one side of the room. His desk on the other. He recognised Pansy’s owl sitting on the perch by his desk. He sighed and retrieved the letter tied to its leg. He sat down on his desk chair to read the message.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope there is a very good reason why you were not home when I came to your flat._

_If there isn’t, then I am going to be through with this ridiculous affair. Last time I saw you, I could smell another woman’s perfume on you!_ (Draco sighed. There was no other woman’s perfume last time. The fragrance was from a spilled potion bottle at work, but there was no convincing Pansy that it wasn’t perfume.) _I would hope that our relationship was more than enough for you. But obviously you cannot even make it home to see me._ (Draco growled at this. How was he to know that Pansy would be randomly stopping by his flat!) _You only ever see me when you feel like it. Only when you feel the need to fuck and run!_

_If there is a good reason, disregard the upper portion of this and send me an owl. I would love to see you tonight. Hugs, Kisses, with the possibility of more!_

_With Love (or Disgust!),_

_Pansy_

     Draco looked up to see Pansy’s owl had already left. He crumpled up the letter and pitched it in the garbage can next to his desk. Pacing his living room, he grumbled to himself about the capricious nature of his long-time girlfriend. Of course, her message was as dual natured as she was. Of course, she suspected him of cheating. This was all very Pansy. Her complete attitude change at the end was par for the course as well. Merlin only knows how he put up with her.  
  
     He stopped in front of his grey couch, falling back on it. Leaning to place his elbows to his knees, he rested his head in his hands. Draco knew why he stayed with her. Her volatile attitude was only tamed by him in the bedroom. In the bedroom, they’re arguments became violent kisses and eventual release. He’d always joked with his friends that the best part of their relationship was the sex. But to be honest, that was the only portion of the relationship he enjoyed, and he didn’t always enjoy that either. No, Pansy and his relationship had been on the decline since before they had left Hogwarts. He just didn’t realize it until recently and Pansy refused to believe it.

     Pansy fought hard to maintain a relationship neither of them were happy with because she wanted to marry a Malfoy and be a part of continuing the blood purity of both of their families. It didn’t matter that the marriage would make neither of them happy. This was what she wanted and Merlin help anyone that got in her way. Draco would have to find a way to handle this, but he had no idea what to do.

     Draco had attempted to break things off while in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Pansy had not taken this well and somehow, she had talked him into continuing the relationship. Not so much as talked, though. More so, she had taught him that the angry, make-up sex was far too good to miss out on. Draco hated that he had let this relationship continue just for sex. He knew he would have to break thing off for good this time.

     Draco got off his couch and went to his desk. It was time for him to end this farce. He sat down at his desk and picked up a quill and a spare piece of parchment.

_Pansy,_

_I was at tea with my mother today, just as I am every Wednesday at four. You know that this is a standing arrangement. Our conversation ran long and I did not know that you were waiting for me to come home. I do not appreciate your tone or the words in your letter. I believe we need to have a conversation. Come to my flat at nine tonight. If you fail to do so, I will have to assume you mean to break up._

_Draco_

     He called for his owl, tying the letter onto its leg, and sending it on its way. He knew she would show at nine, no matter how much he wished she would not. She didn’t have a job and her friends were unlikely to have plans with her on a Wednesday night. She would bulk at the assumption that he could order her around. But she would come. She always came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. The Best-Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's awaiting Pansy's arrival for their talk.

Draco set about making himself dinner. At Malfoy Manor, there were house elves that made the family meals. Upon moving out, his parents designated a house elf to go with him. Draco accepted the house elf, Kiri, and he even allowed his mother to help him decorate his flat. Kiri lived in a spare bedroom, much to his parents chagrin. They thought she should live in the hall closet.

About three months after moving out, Draco made the decision to free Kiri. He had gotten to know the creature and couldn’t stomach the idea of her slavery anymore. Maybe he was getting soft. He couldn’t help but wonder if the actions of Potter, Granger, and Weasley had somehow made him soft to house elves. To be honest, he still was not fond of the trio, but he could now see some truth to some of their words all that time ago. He asked Kiri if she would be happier to be free. She had agreed that she would, so Draco had gifted her clothes.

His actions that day were why he was making his own dinner right now. He had told Kiri she could come and go as she liked, even move out if she wanted. She had decided to stay, but liked to visit her friends. He asked her to teach him to cook, even though it rankled to ask someone for help, especially a house elf. His pride was still strong but after making his first meal by himself, he could understand why someone would cook for themselves. Food simply tasted better when you made it yourself.

Draco was glad for the distraction cooking dinner gave him. If he wasn’t distracted, he would have to think about what he was going to do or say to Pansy. Thoughts like that needed to wait. He needed to be calm before he decided how to handle her. So he cooked. He used his magic sparingly while cooking so that it would act as a diversion from his problems.

He heard a small pop and looked into the hall. Kiri stood in her small sundress that Draco had bought her when she had been freed. Kiri was tall for a house elf, standing strong at 3 feet 7 inches. Her bat-like ears were pierced and she loved to find new accessories to match her dresses. The dress she wore today was one he found while shopping for muggle clothes and it was what made him think of freeing her. It was a bright cerulean blue that matched her eyes. It had a flowing skirt and Kiri loved to swish the skirt while doing chores around the house, dancing to the music she played while cleaning. It was her dancing that made him buy the dress. Before, she had worn a pillowcase that was worn and filthy. Draco knew she needed something that matched her personality.

“Master Draco, would you like help with dinner?” Kiri squeaked.

“Hm, If you would like to help, I have the chicken under control, but would appreciate help with the rice. It shames me to say, I still haven’t perfected making it without scorching the bottom or undercooking it.”

Kiri smiled and nodded. She snapped her fingers and the radio in the living room started playing her favorite muggle music. Draco frowned but left it alone. He still had a preference for wizard rock, but Kiri seemed to truly enjoy listening to muggle pop. He tried his best to allow Kiri her freedom of choice, but it was a struggle. Kiri came into the kitchen and began preparing the rice for dinner.

Draco frowned, “Kiri, um, would you like to eat with me today?”

Kiri flashed him a shocked look. “Master, you would like me to eat with you?” It was the first time Draco had ever asked and his stomach was in knots about the idea. In his parent’s household, house elves were better unseen, unless they were being disciplined.

“If, well, if you would like to? If you are hungry, that is.”

Draco’s upbringing had his mind screaming at him about the idea of sitting at a table with the elf. But Draco wanted to try it. He wanted to change and this was something that needed to be explored by him. He had already altered himself so much, and he needed to know that it was possible to be someone other than his father.

“Master, I would be so happy to sit with you tonight. It would be an honor,” the house elf chirped in delight.

Draco smiled and checked on the food. Tonight was a night for advancements.

  
~*~*~*~

  
Draco and Kiri ate dinner at the table in his kitchen. It was a far cry from his dinners at Malfoy Manor. In his parent’s home, silence was preffered at the table unless his father chose to question you, or if he decided to use his family as a captive audience. Tonight, the two talked of Kiri and Draco’s days. What they had done, how things had gone, what they hoped tomorrow would bring. It was all very new to him, but Draco couldn’t help but feel better about his decision to have the elf sit with him. Perhaps this was something they could continue to do, if Kiri wanted.

It was strange for Draco to be thinking of the house elf as a free entity still. He hoped that the idea would become second nature, but he still slipped up and tried to order her around when he was in a mood. Her eyes would always get big and tear filled, likely thinking he was going to punish her like his father would have. It wrenched Draco’s heart to think that she would equate him to his father or that she would be afraid of him. He wanted to distance himself from his father’s past actions. Strangely, he wanted the house elf to like him.

“Kiri, I wanted to warn you. Pansy will be coming by tonight at nine.”

Pansy didn’t approve of Draco’s treatment of Kiri. She believed house elves were born to be slaves and were happier that way. Draco used to agree, until he spent time with Kiri in his small flat. But Pansy still tried to be cruel to Kiri the way she was with her house elves. Draco couldn’t do anything for Pansy’s house elves, but he could try to protect his own.

“Yes, Master. I will make sure I am gone by then.”

Kiri set about clearing the supper table. Draco glanced at the clock. It was quarter past eight. Only forty-five minutes until that woman would be there. Draco set his shoulders.

“Um, thank you for clearing everything, Kiri. I’m going to get changed. Would, um, would you be sure to have a bottle of Firewhisky on the counter and a couple Butterbeers in the fridge to chill?”

“Yes, Master Draco. I will be sure to do that before I leave.”

Draco went down the hallway to his bedroom. Unlike the other rooms in his flat, this one he decorated himself. His mother had wanted him to have all elegant furniture. She even tried to have his bed from the manor brought over. Draco had refused to allow this. He wanted something different in his private room. His room was painted light grey with diagonal black lines creating a focal point to one corner. In this corner, he had placed his emerald green armchair. Next to his chair was his bookcase and shelves with a few dark artifacts he had procured. His bed was against the opposite corner. It was a standard captain’s bed in the same grey as the walls. The bedding was a black duvet over emerald green sheets. He was proud of his room. Proud of how he had decorated it to fit him.

Draco walked to his closet. He picked out a simple outfit of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Taking off his work clothes, Draco stretched his muscles out, trying to relax the tightening muscles between his shoulders. He rolled his neck and enjoyed the crackle of the joint popping. Slowly he slipped on his shirt before sliding into his dress pants. He tucked his shirt in and found a belt to go with his outfit. The serpent’s head belt buckle a reminder of his past in the Slytherin house and made him feel prepared for the night ahead of him.

  
~*~*~*~

  
A quarter to nine, Kiri apparated to a fellow free house elves home. Draco didn’t know the family personally, but Kiri enjoyed visiting them and would regularly go there when Pansy visited Draco. Draco was unsure about if this was acceptable behavior for this family. Early into the visits, Draco sent a note with Kiri, telling them that if it was too much, to let him know and he would find other arrangements. The family had written back that they were delighted with Kiri’s visits and that they wished for them to continue. So, he had dropped the subject.

Draco sat on his couch, knowing Pansy would delay arriving until exactly nine. It would be her small act of defiance. Oh, she would be there at nine. Nine, exactly. Not a second sooner and not a second later, not wanting Draco to think she was ending the relationship. This had been Pansy’s way since the beginning of their relationship. She would constantly push his boundaries to try to upset him.

Draco took a drink from his glass of Firewhisky, enjoying the burn as it went down. The heat spread through his belly, making him feel grounded. He stretched his legs out in front of him and flicked his wand towards the radio, turning it off. With Kiri gone, his tolerance for the muggle music was running thin. He was too on edge about Pansy’s visit to enjoy any music, let alone that music. Draco wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm showed up on his doorstep. He leaned his head back, thinking about the best way to handle the situation. If all worked out tonight, he would be single and Pansy would be off to mess with someone else’s head.

Draco heard steps outside his door. He looked at the clock on the wall. Five minutes until she would knock. He knew it was her outside his door. He shook his head and straightened himself up off the couch. Time to ruin her plans on messing with his mind. He took another sip from his Firewhisky before setting it down on the coffee table. He quietly walked to his front door and looked through the peephole. He saw Pansy there, leaning against the wall a smug look on her face. Tonight, she had chosen to wear a knee-length, red skirt and a dark grey blouse. It wasn’t the worst outfit for her, but it did nothing to sway Draco.

Pansy wasn’t exactly a beauty. Many in school had said she had a pug face. Draco had thought she was pretty enough and she was a friend for a while before they started dating. His father had encouraged the relationship because she was from a pureblood family. Draco had continued it because she made him feel like the prince he was taught he was. That is, unless she was driving him mad with her petty jealousies and arguments.

Draco gripped the doorknob. It was time for him to deal with this problem, once and for all. He jerked the door open and Pansy flinched back. She recovered quickly, smirking at him.

“Hello, Pansy. I thought I heard you stomping around out here. Though I didn’t hear you apparate. Did you apparate down the street just to be able to try to sneak up here?”

Pansy coughed, “Maybe. What does it matter? I came, didn’t I?”

Draco sighed, “Yes, you came.”

He stepped back, holding his door open to her. She sauntered through his door and Draco had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at how blatant she was being. She thought she was coming for sex, but Draco was not interested in that tonight. As she walked by, she slid her hand across his chest. Draco struggled not her shiver in revulsion. She went into his living room and sat on his couch.

Draco shut his door and asked, “Can I get you a drink? I have butterbeer and Firewhisky.”

“Mmm. I think Firewhisky would de perfect for tonight.”

Draco grimaced but had to agree. Tonight, he was going to need the drink to help him through the time spent with Pansy. He retrieved the bottle and a glass for her. Coming over to the couch, he poured her a short glass and handed it to her, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Pansy patted the spot next to her on the couch. Draco sat on the other side instead, tilting his body towards her. Pansy scooted closer to him.

“So, Draco. What do you want to do tonight,” she whispered, licking her lips.

“I told you in my post. I think we need to discuss this relationship.”

“What about it, Draco dear,” she purred. “Don’t you enjoy our time together?”

“Sometimes,” Draco shrugged. “But I fear that we might need to change the direction of it.”  
  
Pansy sat up straight, “Draco, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Draco sighed. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. Maybe this would be over sooner than he thought.

“I thought you might be objectionable to this.”

“Why would I be? It’s exactly what I want too.” Pansy was practically glowing with excitement.

“Well, then there is only one thing left to say.”

“Yes,” Pansy squealed. Crashing into his side and hugging Draco. “Oh Merlin, Yes!”

Draco sat dumbfounded. Was she really this happy that they were breaking up? He couldn’t imagine she would be. What had he just said? What did she think he meant? Thinking back, Draco blanched. Oh no! She couldn’t possibly think he meant that!

Pansy was kissing his face and neck. She was purring into his ear about how happy she was. Draco sighed, maybe she did think he meant that. His thoughts were cut short when he felt Pansy’s hand drift down his stomach and rub against his thigh. He groaned. This was NOT what he wanted.

“Whoa,” Draco exclaimed. He grabbed Pansy’s wrists and held her away from him. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Oh, Draco.” She was practically moaning. “I thought we could celebrate with some fun. My parents are going to be so happy!”

Draco let go of her wrists, pushed her away, and rubbed his forehead. “Pansy, I think you misunderstood what I was saying.” He stood and grabbed his glass of Firewhisky, drinking it all before filling it again.

“What do you mean, Darling,” Pansy pouted. She ran her hands down her blouse, picking at the ends in mock anxiety. Draco knew she wasn’t anxious. He knew she was trying to tease him by showing him bits of her stomach. It wasn’t working.

Draco decided to be blunt. “I’m not trying to propose, Pansy.”

“What?! Wait, what were you trying to do?” Pansy’s face became red and her eyes squinted, flaring with anger.

“I think we need to end this relationship, Pansy.”

“No,” Pansy stated bluntly. “I won’t allow you to break up with me.”

“Excuse me?” Draco bristled. He did not like being told what to do.

Pansy smirked. “No. We are NOT breaking up.” She pushed him back onto the couch and climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. “Won’t you miss this, Draco,” she whispered into his ear while her hands ran up his chest. “Darling, we need each other. Who else will understand you so well. Will know the best places to touch.” She ran her hands over his neck and up into his hair, pulling lightly. Draco closed his eyes, trying to keep his focus on what he wanted. It was damn hard with Pansy kissing his neck. “Draco, baby. Won’t you miss me,” she whispered across his skin, grinding into his lap.

Draco groaned and grabbed her hips, pushing her off of him and onto the couch. Draco stood up and rubbed his forehead “No, Pansy. Not tonight. I meant what I said. I want to break up.”

“I said NO,” Pansy roared. “I refuse to let you end this relationship!” She stood up and pushed him. “You are NOT going to end our happy relationship. I want to be with you. I won’t let some other woman step in and take my place as your princess!”

Draco glared at Pansy. “What other woman? There has never been another woman! Also, you have no choice in this. You cannot FORCE someone to stay with you. I have not been happy with you in a long time, and I refuse to stay with someone I do not want to be with.”

Pansy was positively broiling. Her hands shook as she pointed a finger into his face. “I know damn well that you have been talking to other women. I have smelled the perfume on you, seen them smile at you with knowing eyes. I am not stupid, Malfoy!”

Draco moaned, “There has never been another woman, Pansy. I have always been faithful to you.”

Pansy turned to the side but left her face towards him, smirking. “Well, that makes one of us then.”

Malfoy flinched, “What did you say?”

Pansy smiled, “What I mean is, I have fucked seven guys throughout our relationship, including Zabini and Goyle. Didn’t you ever wonder how I learned how to please a man? Merlin, Draco. Even you can’t be that stupid.”

Draco was furious. “Are you fucking serious?! What is wrong with you?!” He grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall, pinning her to the wall with her hands above her head. “Parkinson, I am not playing with you. Do not lie to me thinking it will hurt me or sway me in some way.”

Pansy pushed her body against his. “Oh yeah, Draco baby. I fucked each one of them. Oh, how I moaned and screamed riding Zabini’s hard dick. You know, you’ve never made me scream like Zabini did.”

Draco pushed himself away from Pansy, disgusted by her. He turned his back to her and grabbed his glass of Firewhisky, finishing it and slamming the cup back on the table. He took a deep breath.

“You need to leave. Leave and never come back. Now.”

Pansy laughed, “No.” Suddenly, she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and rubbing her hand over the front of his pants. “I’m not leaving. We’re not over.”

“Yes,” Draco said, grabbing her hands. “We are over and you will leave. You disgust me.”

Pansy whimpered, “Can’t you just forgive me? I mean, you never would have known if you hadn’t made me angry. Please, Draco. I need you tonight.” She rubbed her body against his back, pushing her chest against him and standing on tip toe to kiss his neck.

Draco’s body went rigid. “The fact that you never meant to tell me, doesn’t exactly inspire confidence in you.” He stepped away from her, turning and pointing to the door. “Get out now!”

Pansy stomped her foot, “You are such a disappointment, Malfoy! Good bye. Forever!” And with that, she went to the door, threw it open, and walked out.

Draco sighed and stalked to his door. “Disappointment,” he whispered. “Not the first time I’ve been called that.” He shut his door and locked it. Leaning his head against the door, laughed at himself. _What was the muggle saying_ , he thought. _The best-laid plans…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me feedback.


End file.
